


Hey, Levi...

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Hey... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Letter, M/M, Oops?, Sadness, Tragedy, final words, i still do tbh, old fic, yo i used to sit on this tragedy throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: "Hey, Levi, my mom's waiting for me. I'll tell her all about you."





	Hey, Levi...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 22nd, 2013 on Fanfiction Dot Net under the username Eternal White Rose  
> -unedited-

_ Hey, Levi, did you know that I don't love Mikasa as anyone other than my sister? You would think that after such a long time together, I'd fall in love with her, but I haven't. Or ever will. _

_ Hey, Levi, my mother, Carla, was the best. She was so nice. I'm pretty sure she'd like you if ever she was able to meet you. _

_ Hey, Levi, I miss my dad. Like, really fucking miss him. I know he turned me into a titan and all, but he's still my father. Do you miss your parents? I'm sure you do. Maybe you won't admit it, but you do. _

_ Hey, Levi, Armin once told me about an ocean; which is an giant body of water that looks almost endless. I've always wanted to see one with you, Levi. _

_ Hey, Levi, I'm pretty sure my mom—Carla; I love her name so much, don't you?—would kill me for joining the military. She'd probably kill  _ you _ too. _

_ Hey, Levi, I've always looked up to you. _

_ Hey, Levi, I'm really sorry if I kinda ruined your life. You always have to take care of me and I know that I can get out of hand. I never had a chance to apologize, so I'm so sorry. _

_ Hey, Levi, if a winged creature gets their wings wet, it gets hard to fly. Mine are soaked in blood, Levi. It hurts to fly. _

_ Hey, Levi, I miss my mom so much that it hurts me. Seriously, you have no idea. _

_ Hey, Levi, it doesn't really hurt to die. It's actually relatively peaceful to pass away, even though I've had so many regrets. _

_ Hey, Levi, did you ever regret meeting me? _

_ Hey, Levi, I just want you to know that I really love you. Like, from the bottom of my heart. You're the most important person in the world to me. _

_ Hey, Levi, if you're reading this, don't mourn over me. Go on with your life for me. That's my last and only wish. _

* * *

 

Levi sat on his bed, holding the paper in his trembling fingers, tears threatening to spill. He was barely able to see the blurry lines and words at the end of the page.

* * *

 

_ Hey, Levi, my mom's waiting for me. I'll tell her all about you. _

_ Hey, Levi, one last thing... _

_...goodbye... _

**Author's Note:**

> yo waddup its ya gurl the tragedy queen  
> hey patty if ur reading this i love you lmao  
> man remember when attack on titan had a bigger fanbase, yo me too  
> of course  
> im diane  
> so this is part of a two-part series


End file.
